Dentro del armario
by Atsun
Summary: Romano siempre había sido un experto a la hora de esconderse y, sin duda, el armario era el mejor escondite de todos. ¿Pero no es hora de que salga de ahí?


**Disclaimer: **_Axis Powers Hetalia_ no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** Romano no va a hablar con Mr Tumnus. No es ese tipo de armario.

* * *

><p><strong>Dentro del armario<strong>

* * *

><p>A Romano siempre le había encantado esconderse. De pequeño correteaba por toda la casa en busca de algún escondrijo donde evadir sus responsabilidades y, ya de paso, darse el placer de degustar un tomate fresco y jugoso mientras algún pobre infeliz —cuyo nombre casi siempre era <em>España<em>— le buscaba de cabo a rabo. ¡Qué difícil era encontrar al pequeño Romano, siempre oculto entre la ropa sucia o bajo las mesas! Sin embargo, había un lugar donde nunca le gustaba esconderse: dentro del armario. Tan oscuro, tan pequeño y a la vez inmenso, tan aterrador, tan _solitario_… Sólo podía sentir angustia cuando estaba ahí metido.

Con el paso de los años, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado mayor como para esconderse entre la ropa sucia o bajo las mesas. ¡Un hombre hecho y derecho como él no podría pasar desapercibido en semejantes lugares! No obstante, se vio obligado constantemente a acudir al armario. De hecho, muchas veces sentía que nunca había abandonado aquel dichoso mueble.

El armario siempre le protegía, pasase lo que pasase. Sí, cierto era que en ocasiones la locura se hacía con su mente y le dictaba que saliera de su escondrijo, que viera por fin la luz. ¿Pero de qué serviría? ¿A él le convenía ver la luz y, quizás, volverse ciego? _No, gracias_. Prefería quedarse sano y salvo, por mucho miedo que tuviera. Por muy solo que se sintiera.

Las ganas de salir del armario se incrementaban cada vez que veía a España. _España, menudo idiota_. Siempre con aquella sonrisa amable, esos ojos risueños y chispeantes, esa alegría contagiosa, esa seguridad y confianza en sí mismo… _Oh_.

Dios, ¿de dónde sacaba España esas ganas de sonreír? ¿Nunca tuvo _miedo_? Maldito estúpido: ¡siempre a contracorriente! Romano detestaba con todo su ser a aquel memo. Siempre le hacía sentirse especial cuando en realidad no lo era. Le hacía sentirse querido cuando no iba a ser correspondido. ¡Le hacía sentir cosas que no debería! Y esos sentimientos, precisamente _esos_, eran los que aterraban a Romano y le hacían esconderse una y otra vez en el armario.

Quizás alguna vez abría un poco la puerta cuando sentía que iba a morir asfixiado.

_¡Más te vale que te guste la paella! ¡La hice expresamente para ti, idiota!_

_¿Estás tonto? ¡Claro que no te pienso dejar solo en un momento así!_

_N__-No hacía falta que te preocupases por mí, pero… gracias._

Pero sin previo aviso la volvía a cerrar de golpe.

_¡Maldito idiota! ¡Te odio!_

_Joder, ¡¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me toques?_

_¡Vete a la mierda, España!_

Entonces era cuando España llamaba a la puerta del armario. Una y otra vez. A veces se rendía y se marchaba a otro sitio, cabizbajo. En otras ocasiones sus puños dolían de tantos golpes que dieron a la madera. Romano odiaba que España se lastimase de esa forma, pero nunca decía nada al respecto. Se escondía aún más, haciéndose un ovillo y sintiendo cómo la oscuridad le envolvía en el más siniestro de los silencios.

_¡España, idiota! ¡Ven ya y sálvame!_

Romano siempre pedía ayuda a España cuando se hallaba en apuros. Pero nunca se atrevió a decirle que le sacara de ahí dentro. Porque, por mucho que intentara engañar a los demás, estaba harto de mentirse a sí mismo. Odiaba el armario. Odiaba ese lugar tan oscuro, tan pequeño y a la vez inmenso, tan aterrador y tan _solitario_. ¿Pero cómo iba a salir él solo de semejante infierno? Él era débil. Un verdadero cobarde.

Recordaba que cuando era pequeño y se escondía entre la ropa sucia o bajo la mesa del comedor, España nunca era capaz de encontrarle. Escuchaba cómo llamaba su nombre a gritos, preocupado y angustiado ante la idea de que su pequeño Romano se hubiera escapado de casa. Romano, sin embargo, acababa saliendo del escondite y se reía de España por ser tan inepto y torpe. Entonces él le abrazaba con dulzura y le repetía una y otra vez que no le diera esos sustos.

¿Debería darle toquecitos a la puerta para que España se enterara de que seguía ahí dentro? Ya ni sabía qué hacer. Lo único que tenía claro era que esperaría en soledad hasta que España abriera la puerta y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le dijera que todo estaba bien, que ya no había nada que temer. Entonces le tendería la mano y podría salir de una vez por todas del armario en el que tantos años estuvo encerrado. ¿Pero cuántos años tendría que esperar para ver la luz del sol?

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>.

Este es el primer fic "serio" que hago… ¿Y sabéis qué? Me hizo gracia. Espero que nadie se piense que Romano estaba en un armario… literalmente. Eso sería muy extraño. Además, habría muerto por falta de oxígeno. En fin.

Nos vemos.


End file.
